Savior
by Drowned Hopes
Summary: Stalking the hero in the Water Temple presented many challenges. male!Sheik x Dark Link, non-con.


**A/N: Sometimes I like to go off in my own little fantasy world and pretend that Sheik really is just a sheikah who was sent by Zelda to guide Link, and not secretly Princess Zelda in disguise. It's nothing against Zelda. I think she's fully capable of disguising herself as a nubile pretty boy and hopping around like a ninja. She's a pretty cool chick, as far as damsels in distress go. But storylines often become more interesting by just adding this little tweak, making there two characters instead of one, to add to the depth.**

**Or, in cases like this, it makes for some fun mansex. (Threesomes, too, but I'm not going to get into that.) ;)**

**I wrote this for a tiny dead kink meme on livejournal. The prompt: "Male!Sheik / Dark Link. Light bondage, non-con. Dominant!Dark Link, fighting!Sheik."**

**-o-**

Link was fascinating.

His problem-solving abilities were magnificent, for one thing. And his endurance! Journeying for so long, trapping himself alone in the lairs of monsters and ghouls for days to explore them – Sheik could see why Zelda placed such confidence in him. Yet, despite his vigilance and training, Sheik had, on more than one occasion, fallen behind.

Sheik prided himself on his tracking skills. More often than not, he simply observed Link, making sure the hero does not become trapped or in dire need of help. But it was difficult to stay close enough to observe, yet far away enough to remain unseen. And Link – well. Link was good at what he did, and had resources Sheik didn't. And there were often places Link could pass through Sheik could not.

Stalking the hero in the water temple presented many such challenges.

He managed throughout almost the entire temple.

Yet – there came a locked door. Sheik peered over the ledge, high above his charge. Link unlocked it, the chains clattering to the ground, and dashed through, no doubt ready to be done with this place. Sheik waited for many moments, contemplating his next move. Eventually, he slide down from the ledge, next to the door. He paused, listening intently, then peered in.

A series of platforms moved down a waterfall, apparently too far away to jump to. Each platform bore a wooden plank across it's front – for what reason, Sheik did not know. Link was already on one of the platforms near the top. As Sheik watched, Link grabbed onto the plank of the platform about him with his hookshot. Aha. Clever. But not a method available to Sheik.

The hero reach the top and threw open the door. He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at the last moment – Sheik ducked back behind the corner. He waited a few long minutes before entering the room. Link had gone ahead. He pondered the situation before him. It seemed impossible – at least without Link's hookshot. Sheik had a similar such chain, but it lacked the grabbing mechanism at the end; useless here. Perhaps the hero could manage on his own.

Sheik's eyes flickered to the door Link had disappeared through.

He shivered.

It was near the end of the dungeon. There would be something evil soon.

No, he could not abandon his charge; too much rode on Link's shoulders. Sheik touched the wall; the raised designs were slick from the spray, but rough and raised enough to grab onto. Too slippery and dangerous for most people, perhaps, but not to a dextrous sheikah. It took him quite a while to reach the other side. The next room was easy enough. Sheik dashed through it, worried Link had gotten too far ahead. Yes, there was something bad near. Sheik had studied the temples for many years to prepare for his mission – if the designs Princess Zelda had given him were correct, there was an enchanted chamber next, and a dangerous beast lurking within. Sheik reached the door and went through it without thinking.

He froze.

Link had not gotten as far ahead as Sheik had imagined.

The room was vast and twilit. Ankle-deep water stretched as far as the eye could see; a few hundred yards away, there was an open door. A lonely tree sat in the middle of this shallow lake. And in the shadow of the tree (he had to be in the shadow; his clothes looked so dark from here) stood Link.

The hero seemed to be staring at him. Sheik relaxed. Perhaps it was time to help more... directly. Unless Link had already defeated whatever dangerous beast lurked here, he would require aid. Sheik straightened his back and walked to the tree.

"You have done well," Sheik said. "But there nears a challenge you may not be able to overcome. This room – "

The the figure drew it's sword, and Sheik realized his mistake.

He leaped back, yanking out his chain in one hand and a dagger in the other. He lashed out, catching Link – no, the beast, it was the beast – upon the cheek. It snarled, lashing out in return with it's sword. Sheik barely managed to duck it.

The creature was angry. No doubt Link had just defeated it – by the goddesses, why hadn't Sheik paid attention to the open door, a clear sign Link had already passed through? The beast's eyes glowed red with rage, feral and terrifying. Sheik kept his distance, dodging and running before wrapping his chain around the beast's sword. Sheik yanked. The creature yanked. Sheik struggled to hang on, realizing his mistake.

The creature did indeed look exactly like Link, but was far stronger and was fueled by rage. A dark Link.

The chain was pulled out of his hand. Sheik stumbled, catching himself on the tree. Time to flee –

Dark Link had other ideas.

It dropped it's sword and held onto the chain. He rammed into Sheik with the shield, slamming him against the tree; Sheik's head cracked against the wood. The world spun and went dark before his eyes, lit by little star bursts. The only reason he stayed upright was because of the beast that pinned him there. Distantly, he heard Dark Link drop his shield. He forced his eyes open, struggling weakly.

Link would have to journey through the remaining temples without him –

_No_, Sheik thought. _No no no no no_. His duty – perhaps this beast would show him mercy –

Dark Link had his wrists held with only one hand. The other was wrapping them in chain. Dazed as he was, Sheik felt relief. The beast did not mean to kill him? The dagger was still clutched numbly in one hand. As Sheik struggling, he tried to swing his hands and stab his captor. Instead, Dark Link grabbed his wrist so hard Sheik felt his bones ache. Then came a swift punch to his head. The world swan once again. Dark Link yanked the dagger away, slamming Sheik's now chained wrists above his head. Sheik slumped against the tree, distantly aware of Dark Link letting go to him to pass the chain around the trunk, above a branch.

The Dark Link swung the dagger.

Sheik squeezed his eyes shut.

_I'm sorry_, he thought to Link. _Good luck_.

Thunk.

There was no pain. Dark Link was no longer pressed against him, either. Sheik opened his eyes, pulling at his wrists. The chain – the damning chain! - rattled against the trunk, firmly secured by the dagger driven into the trunk.

Dark Link stood a few feet away, smirking nastily. Sheik's deft fingers scrabbled against the blade, unable to reach the hilt. The chain was solid and well-made. Sheik fought the urge to pull against his restraints, despite how defenseless he felt. This beast was meant to kill, yet it had not. And if it was truly evil or dangerous, wouldn't Link have killed it? _Perhaps he thought he did_, Sheik thought. _No. Perhaps it is reasonable. _

He took a deep breath. "I am Sheik," he said calmly. "Last of the sheikah. My duty is to protect and assist the Hero of Time, who may be in peril at this very moment. I beg you to release me." Dark Link began to pace around the tree, eying him, still smirking. "I apologize for attacking you," he continued, even knowing that Dark Link had attacked first. "I am no danger to you."

He felt, rather than saw, Dark Link silently moved behind him. He reached around to Sheik's chained wrists. _Thank the goddesses_, Sheik thought. _Wait – what is he – ?_ Dark Link began to unwrap the bandages on his head. "Your curiosity is understandable," Sheik said. "But the wrappings are merely ornamental. There is no reason to – "

Dark Link tugged the mask on Sheik's face down, then shoved the cloth in Sheik's mouth. Sheik tried to twist away; Dark Link's hand fisted in his hair, forcing him to stay still and yanking his head back. Sheik gasped. Dark Link wound the remaining bandages across his head, securing the gag. He finished by yanking the ends and tying off the gag while it was cruelly tight. Sheik's heart pounded. He struggled openly now, realizing the beast had no intentions of releasing him.

He struggled in earnest now, desperately pulling at the chains that kept him stretched open and defenseless. There was no give; Dark Link's superhuman strength had driven the dagger deep. Dark Link took a step back to admire his work, or perhaps just to appreciate Sheik's hopeless writhing.

Sheik finally lay still, breathing hard through his nose. Dark Link approached him and began to run his hands down Sheik's chest, then his sides, then – Dark Link flicked open the catch to Sheik's belt, which slid to the ground. Dark Link continued the pat-down, removing the daggers Sheik kept hidden across his shins. Sheik squeezed his eyes shut. Perhaps Link would get stuck ahead and double back this way. _Please_.

Dark Link picked up one of the daggers. He teased it along Sheik's throat; Sheik swallowed nervously, trying to edge away. Dark Link's grin just grew wider, pressing it harder against Sheik's throat. Delicately, he sliced through the shoulders of the ragged sheikah mantle; Sheik winced. He sucked in his breath as Dark Link dragged the dagger down across his front, slicing through his shirt and drawing a shallow line of blood. He did the same for the sleeves, cutting them open and tossing them away. Sheik didn't react to the pain, knowing Dark Link was watching him carefully and would enjoy it.

Dark Link dropped the dagger and leaned forward, licking away the blood on Sheik's chest and pressing himself completely against his helpless victim. Sheik's eyes widened. The beast's crotch was pressed against his, hot and hard. He inhaled sharply, bucking his hips for just a moment. Then he thrashed. _No!_ He couldn't – he wouldn't –

Dark Link chuckled, forcing a knee between Sheik's legs and pressing hard to keep him still. He followed the cut up to the juncture of Sheik's neck and shoulder. Sheik's back arched in pain as Dark Link bit down hard. "Ummph!" The gag was still tight in his mouth, choking his moan of pain. A hot tongue lapped at bruised skin, then sharp teeth nibbled it again. Taunting. Teasing. The helpless sheikah trembled, frozen.

Dark Link kept licking the spot. Sheik knew he was going to bite it again. He tensed, ready. Then a hot, callused hand wiggled down the front of his pants and just _squeezed_. Sheik shook his head "no", trying to buck Dark Link off of him. All he managed to do was buck into Dark Link's cruel grip. Dark Link chuckled against his neck, massaging Sheik's cock with his fingers as a reward. Sheik moaned through the gag, hating himself. S_heikahs are strong. We are stone. We are untouchable, unbreakable, disciplined – _

Dark Link bit down. Sheik cried out.

Dark Link yanked Sheik's pant down low enough to completely expose his cock, then began to fondle him. He hummed, pleased, as Sheik groaned and writhed, hardening in his grip. He let go, but only to slid his hand past Sheik's balls and to his hole. The finger circled, teasingly. Sheik shook with fear, trying to wiggle away, but Dark Link just laughed and held him down. Still just circling. Then he reached around front again, caressing, enjoying Sheik's struggles and whimpering.

"No hero," Dark Link growled in his ear. The first words he'd uttered so far; his voice was ragged from disuse. "No savior. Helpless."

_Kill me now_, Sheik wanted to beg, but the gag prevented him. And what if the beast would let him go, once he'd had his fun? Even if Sheik could crawl away from this place, broken and bleeding, what good would he be to Link? What good was he to Hyrule while wounded and useless? He would have to recover – Link would arrive at the next temple with no song to enter it, Sheik failing his duty to guide him –

The beast – the wretched, shadowy monster! – clawed at the gag with one hand. He tore it down and pulled out the cloth stuff in Sheik's mouth, tossing it away. The kiss was animalistic. Running a finger over Sheik's hole with one hand, gripping his hair with the other, Dark Link forced Sheik's head back and pressed their mouths together. Sheik sobbed. Dark Link claimed his mouth with teeth and tongue until Sheik could taste blood.

He dropped his mouth to Sheik's unmarked shoulder, biting down even harder than the last time. Sheik broke. He screamed. He kicked and thrashed and fought and screamed, and Dark Link just bit down harder and harder before finally letting go.

"No savior!" he spat. He stepped back and dragged Sheik's pants further down, shoving his fingers in Sheik's mouth. Sheik was near tears. No savior. No one coming back to help him. He had failed, failed his duty; perhaps when Hyrule was saved Link would return one day and find his bones here. Dark Link pulled the fingers out and trailed them down, then shoved one in Sheik's ass.

"_No mercy to enemies_," Dark Link snarled, adding the second and twisting it cruelly. His hot, hard length was still pressed against Sheik's thigh. Sheik knew what was coming. He'd had sex with men before. Without lubrication, it was going to be agonizing – and Dark Link knew it. Did Dark Link intend to kill him during the act, Sheik wondered, or leave him here, broken, to die?

"No, please," Sheik gasped. "My duty – please, I can't – I can't fail, don't – "

"No mercy!" Dark Link howled. He fumbled with the laces of his pants.

"_Sheik!_"

Sheik tried to fight, tried to kick, tried to knock Dark Link off. _No no no no no..._

Amazingly, Dark Link let go. He leapt for his sword and shield. Before he got there, something shot out, latching around the sword and pulling it away. The hookshot? Dark Link grabbed the shield, managing to throw it up just in time before Link – real Link! – charged at him.

Sheik hung limply from his chains, half-naked and exposed.

It was over in seconds. Dark Link, not yet defeated, tried to bash real Link with his shield to knock Link off-balance. His hero, his savior, staggered back. Dark Link, unable to make the kill while weaponless, darted towards the remaining dagger at Sheik's feet. His hand closed around it – he leapt upright, abandoning the shield, going straight for Sheik's throat –

Sheik kicked him.

Dark Link , caught by surprise, dropped the dagger and clutched his stomach. Link made the kill cleanly, slicing right through the beast's neck. Link halted, panting, staring at Dark Link's limp body. Slowly, it melted into the water. "Link," Sheik said, slumped in his chains.

"You're alive," Link said breathlessly. He dropped his weapons, fumbling to get the dagger loose. "When I heard the scream – I thought I was – I thought you were – "

His wrists ached with relief when they were free. Link pulled the chains off, massaging where the metal had cut into his skin. Sheik pulled away and grabbed his ruined mantle from where it had fallen to cover himself up. "I can manage," Sheik said, when he felt less like curling into a ball to cry. Link stared at him. "There are greater monsters ahead." S_heikah are strong_, he thought. S_heikah are disciplined. I can help myself from here. _

"I already freed Ruto," Link said, helping him up.

Sheik didn't look at him. "She told me you had been following me," Link said. "She said she watched us from – wherever she was. I came to confront you. When I heard you screaming..."

Sheik began to tremble. "I thought he was you," he said. His mouth still ached from the gag. His chest still stung from the cuts. His wrists still hurt from the chains. He was capable of continuing on by himself – but he didn't want to. But – this was not how things were to be done. He was supposed to watch and to guide from the shadows alone.

Link stared at him still, then slowly helped him up. "C'mon," he said. "You should rest up a while. We can get out of here and find somewhere safe."

_Rest_, Sheik thought. He closed his eyes.

_Safe_.

He'd protected and guided Link for weeks now. Maybe he could just let Link take care of him for once.

-o-

**I've never been great at writing non-con. But I tried, and there it is. **

**(Still fiddling with Tide Shift right now, btw. Don't you judge me!)**

**Love and apologies, **

**DH / S **


End file.
